A Hot, Arabian Night
by 3m83r
Summary: TurGre LEMON in an Aladdin AU. Requested by MegaMovieMonday on deviantArt.


_Hello, 3m83r here. I had to rewrite this story once, forgot to save once, and lost inspiration to write multiple times._

 _This story takes place in the Aladdin Universe, and I wasn't sure about everything I got information on, so if anything seems inaccurate to you all, I am quite willing to change it._

 _This was a requested story by MegaMovieMonday for the TurGre pairing. Greece (Hercules) is currently 21 in this story, while Turkey (Sadık, pronounced Sah-dihk) is around 27._

 _I'm sorry for taking so long to write this out. :')_

 _I hope I did well, and please enjoy! ʕ´•ᴥ•`ʔ_

* * *

Hercules sighed, collapsing onto his bed. It had been a long day for him, what with all the messes he had cleaned up throughout the day. He wiped his forehead tiredly. He was tired, yet he didn't feel the need for sleep. _'But, I need to sleep,'_ Hercules thought in exhaustion as he stared at the ceiling. As he pondered on whether to stay awake or fall into slumber, a knock emerged from his door. "Come in," he called, sitting up on his bed.

The door opened to reveal his majesty, the Prince. "O-Oh! Your Majesty!" Hercules stammered quietly, scrambling off of his bed to bow down to the Prince. His sweating head and clammy hands met the cold floor, hiding his nervous expression from his Majesty's gaze. 'Oh, I bet he's mad at me...' Hercules frantically thought, feeling the Prince's stern gaze upon his trembling figure. A frightening silence fell over the small room. Hercules stared at the shadowed floor with anticipation, waiting for his punishment from the Prince.

Suddenly, he heard a small chuckle resound from above him. "You may rise peacefully," the Prince announced, his voice filled with amusement. Hercules slowly, yet nervously, raised his head up, his eyes meeting the amused face of his Majesty.

It was only then did Hercules realized how handsome the Prince looked up close. His smooth, tan skin was covered by fine, white cloth. His eyes, he couldn't see, for they were covered by an annoying, dull, white mask. His clothes outlined his well-toned chest and traced every little curve of muscle. It was as if His Majesty couldn't have been any more-

"Hey, you alright? You've gawking at me for a while. Or are you just admiring my amazing body~?" the Prince teased, flexing his arm with confidence. "N-Not at all, Your Majesty! I, ah, was only waiting for you to speak! It, it, of course, would not at all be polite to, to speak until you have spoken!" Hercules stuttered shyly, turning away from the Prince to hide his embarrassed face.

"No need for being polite in this palace under my rule! The name's Sadık. N'yours?" The Prince asked, waving his hand to overrule Hercules' previous stammering. "O-oh, um..." Hercules started, as he turned his head back to face the Prince, still confused by the Prin- ** _Sadık's_** words, "H-Hercules, Your Majes-Sad-oh no, I'm so sorry..." "It's alright, Hercules! Hey, ya think I could call you Herc? Hercules sounds like a bit of a handful," Sadık asked, leaning down to Hercules' level.

"Uh, um... Sure..." Hercules replied, uncertainty hidden in his voice. "Great!" Sadık chirped, leaning back up, "Hey, you know you can stand up now, right?" Sadık raised an eyebrow. "O-oh, I forgot. My apologies," Hercules replied, dusting off his clothes. Recomposing himself, he invited Sadık to sit down on the bed with him. "Sure!" the Prince replied. Hercules had no idea that the young ruler was so... chipper. Now that they were sitting next to each other on the bed, Hercules wasn't sure what to say or do.

Though, he couldn't help but study Sadık once more. His eyes were drawn to the mask that covered Sadık's eyes. Hercules wondered why the Prince would feel the need to cover his eyes; it wasn't as if he was already handsome enough... Wait, did he just call the Prince _handsome_?! "So... uh... Hercules...?" Sadık started, turning to Hercules. "...Yes, Sadık?" Hercules asked, staring at the wall in front of him. "You seem really calm all of a sudden. Something bothering you?" Sadık queried.

"Oh, it's nothing. Jus-Mmph!" Hercules yelped, his eyes widening in shock as Sadık entered his mouth abruptly. It was a sensational experience for Hercules. Sadık's tongue felt so warm in his mouth. Hercules's eyes closed as a relaxed feeling spread throughout his body. Suddenly, he felt a hand travel down to his waist, which caused him to snap out of his trance, realizing what was happening. He pushed Sadık back with a good amount of force, panting heavily. "W-What was that about?!" he yelled, his face heating up quickly, "You don't just kiss people out of the blue, especially men like me!" He hid his bright red face in his pillow, embarrassed about what had just happened.

"Hey, hey, chill! I thought you wanted a romantic moment!" Sadık chuckled, grinning sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "When did I give you the indication that I wanted to be romantic with you?!" Hercules screamed, his scream muffled by the pillow. "You seemed like you were enjoying it for a bit, y'know. That's what made me keep on going!" Sadık replied, seemingly finding this normal. "You don't just have sex with people you meet for the first time!" Hercules chided, throwing the pillow he was gripping tightly at Sadık.

"Woah, calm down! Have you forgotten what I do in this palace?" Sadık inquired, nearly missing the pillow hurled at him. "Of course not! Those women _allow_ you to take them! I'm not allowing you to take me!" Hercules retorted, glaring at Sadık angrily, "Besides, this isn't right! I'm a guy, you're a guy, that equals no!"

"Who cares if it isn't right? But hey..." Sadık murmured, crawling over to Hercules, "Those women come to me for a reason. I can make you feel good just like I do with them, if you let me," Hercules scoffed, hiding his blushing cheeks. "W-What makes you think I'd want you to make me feel good?" "Maybe if I take care of that bulge in your pants, maybe you'd reconsider," Sadık smirked.

Hercules trailed his eyes down to his pants, and immediately covered the bulge with his hands. "Gck! W-W-W-Why the hell would I let you do th-that?!" he shrieked, swiveling away from Sadık. "Just relax..." Sadık murmured, reaching for Hercules' back. He trailed his hands up and down, massaging Hercules to relax him.

"O-oh..." Hercules whispered, surprised, but satisfied. "I can lie down, if you want," Hercules suggested. "Nah," Sadık refused, "If you laid down, I wouldn't be able to do this," He pressed his fingers against both of Hercules' buds, eliciting a gasp from Hercules. He rubbed the buds through the fabric of Hercules' red tunic. "This tunic is annoying," Sadık grumbled, tugging it off of Hercules. Hercules didn't argue, as he was too content and aroused to do so.

Sadık rested his chin on Hercules' shoulder, and proceeded to pinch Hercules' hard buds. Hercules whimpered, leaning back against Sadık's still-clothed chest. "Your voice is cute," Sadık cooed, trailing his hands down Hercules' sides. His hands reached down to Hercules' tan pants and ghosted his finger over the trapped bulge.

Hercules moaned quietly and buried his face in the fabric of Sadık's pure-white clothes. "Take them off..." he whimpered impatiently. Sadık obliged, slipping Hercules' dark, baggy pants, along with his undergarments, down his legs with skill. He had to admit; the guy was pretty well-built from top to bottom.

He ran his hands along Hercules' thighs slowly, eliciting whines and from the younger male. Hercules was impatient; he wanted Sadık to touch him where he'd squirm in pleasure. He shifted around in Sadık's lap, telling Sadık what he wanted. "Heh, impatient, are we now?" Sadık teasingly chuckled, reaching for Hercules' hard-on.

Hercules pouted, his cheeks puffing out slightly. Sadık chuckled and started to stroke Hercules' member at a painfully slow pace. Hercules moaned, covering his mouth with both of his hands to hide it. Sadık noticed this and let go of Hercules' member.

Hercules whined at the loss of stimulation to his twitching hard-on. "Your voice is cute, so don't try to hide it," Sadık cooed, stroking Hercules' cheek. Hercules sighed, sitting up and leaning his bare back against Sadık's still-clothed chest. "Just cute?" he muttered. "Cute, but sexy~" Sadık added, grasping Hercules' half-hard member and starting to stroke it a fast pace.

Hercules took a shaky breath, his face heating up in pleasure. He moaned with every stroke Sadık made, his hips bucking up against Sadık's hand. "You like that, eh?" Sadık murmured seductively, quickening his strokes. Hercules felt a strange feeling emerge inside of him, yet it felt pleasant at the same time. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, the pleasure overwhelming him.

Suddenly, the burning feeling inside of him faded away, causing Hercules to open his eyes. "Is it too much?" Sadık questioned, a worried look on his face. "N-No! It's fine, I just need to get used to it!" Hercules breathed out, the pleasure still affecting him. Sadık still looked worried, thinking otherwise. But, he decided to just take it slowly.

"Herc, I'll take it slow so you can ease into it better, 'kay?" Sadık suggested, gently pushing Hercules off of his chest. "Oh, sure," Hercules replied, holding himself up with his hands.

He could hear the rustling of clothes being removed behind him, and when the sound stopped, he turned around. He was met with the sight of Sadık's bare, tan, well-toned chest. He felt his face turn red, and snapped his head away.

"Herc, it's fine. I'm used to my body being gawked at," Sadık said nonchalantly, "Alright, lay down," "...Why?" Hercules turned and raised an eyebrow to Sadık. "You think I'm gonna put it in raw? I'm not that cruel," Sadık said, "I'm gonna prepare you so putting it in won't hurt as much," "I see," Hercules replied, laying on his stomach. "Raise your hips up a bit," Sadık instructed. Hercules complied, his pose similar to that of a cat's stretching position.

"Alright, now you have to suck on my fingers," Sadık said, holding out three of his fingers in front of Hercules' face. Hercules nodded and took Sadık's fingers into his mouth. He ran his tongue over them, making sure to wet them enough to reduce the pain he would feel later. When Sadık felt that his fingers were lubricated enough, he gently eased them out of Hercules' mouth, placing his index finger at Hercules' entrance.

"Remember, this will hurt less, but it will still hurt, alright?" Sadık said, circling his finger around the puckered hole. "Alright," Hercules replied, bracing himself. "Take deep breaths, Herc," Sadık advised, gently sliding the first finger in.

Hercules sucked in a small breath. It felt strange having something come up from there and not out, but it wasn't unpleasant. The finger circled around and around inside of him, moving in and out and out and in. "Next one?" Sadık asked. "Mhm," Hercules nodded.

Sadık eased his middle finger in, causing Hercules discomfort and pain as he cried out. "Ow! W-Wait! This is wrong!" Hercules protested, turning his head to Sadık. Sadık pauses his actions. "And you say this after you agree?" Sadık said, rolling his eyes. Hercules gave a small hmph and turned his head back.

Sadık sighed. "Do you want me to stop, though?" he asked, a subtle annoyance hidden in his tone. "No, no. It's not that bad, anyway," Hercules replied, waving off his pain. "If you say so..." Sadık muttered, resuming his previous actions.

He carefully pushed his ring finger in, and stretched Hercules out as much as he could. Hercules loudly moaned in pain, gripping the bed sheets in a tight hold. Sadık leaned forward and whispered sweet nothings in Hercules' ear. Hercules trembled slightly, loosening up as his insides grew less tight. Sadık stretched him out once more and slowly slid his fingers out, licking his fingers clean.

Sadık slipped off his pants and undergarments off quickly, revealing his hard member. He spat on his hand, coating his member as much as possible. He took hold of Hercules' hips, positioned his member at his entrance, and slowly pushed himself in.

"H-Hnnh-!" Hercules screamed, biting down forcefully on his lip and gripping the sheets in a death grip. Sadık stopped, leaning down to peck Hercules' bloody lips. "Do you want me to stop, Herc?" Sadık asked, leaning his body down onto Hercules' trembling one. "N-No. I have to get used to it..." Hercules forced out, trying to endure the pain. Sadık kissed Hercules' neck and trailed his hands down to Hercules' nipples, rubbing circles around them.

Hercules moaned, the pleasure growing greater than the pain. "I'm gonna move now, Herc," Sadık whispered in Hercules' ear. He began to thrust at a very slow pace and from different directions, not wanting to hurt Hercules. "Tell me if you want to stop," He murmured, slowly quickening his pace, causing Hercules to moan softly.

"Do-Don't stop... Please..." he moaned out, moving his hips back onto Sadık's member. Sadık thrust in different directions, hoping to hit something that would make Hercules squirm in pure ecstasy.

He knew that he had thrust in the right direction when Hercules' moans and groans became louder and filled with pleasure. Sadık groaned as he felt his member being squeezed by Hercules' heavenly insides. He felt himself drawing closer to his climax, and he assumed Hercules was, too.

"How... do you feel...?" he panted. "Ahh! I feel li-like I'm going to b-b-burst~!" Hercules screamed, panting heavily. "So am I...!" Sadık yelled, gripping Hercules' trembling hips, "Let's release together," Sadık panted, not able to last much longer. Hercules nodded dazedly, his chest moving up and down sporadically.

Sadık reached for Hercules' throbbing dick and pumped it at a fast pace. Hercules' eyes went wide as he felt his body jerk and tremble from the intense pleasure. "Aa-Ahh! N-No-! I-I'm-!" Sadık smirked and quickened his pumps and thrusts. He leaned forward, careful not to break his thrusting, and stopped at Hercules' ear.

"Come," he murmured.

White liquid shot out from Hercules' member and onto the messy sheets of the bed as he felt himself being filled with warmth. He closed his eyes, collapsing onto the cum-splattered bed. Sadık's chest heaved as he fell on top of Hercules' crumpled body. He dragged his ear to Hercules' mouth and heard soft snores.

'Thank god he's still alive,' Sadık chuckled to himself. He slowly pulled out of Hercules, allowing cum to leak out of Hercules' hole. 'Damn, guess I'd better clean him out before I leave him,' Sadık groaned.

After cleaning out Hercules, Sadık spent a few minutes replacing the sheets and placing Hercules' clothes in a different spot.. 'He's a good kid, I should at least repay him in some way,' he thought to himself. After he finished, he tucked Hercules in, picked his own clothes up, and walked to the door.

Before he left, he turned to the peaceful figure and smiled softly.

"Goodnight, Herc,"

* * *

What is an ending? :^)

I tried my best to finish this as fast as possible, I really did! ((((°Д°; ))))

If there are any errors, please tell me, because I can't keep track of anything at this hour, orz

I hope you enjoyed this lengthy fanfic, and please remember to rate and review this story!

Thank you for reading! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ


End file.
